Un día de fiebre
by Yuli16
Summary: Luego del beso del día del festival escolar, Misaki no podía evitar el ponerse muy nerviosa con Usui y tratarlo fríamente aunque la sinceridad de un día de fiebre le hace admitir sentimientos que de otra forma no haría- En fin espero les guste


**Primero que nada este one-shot que espero verdaderamente le guste es para Black Ross, y le pido que me disculpe espero te guste**

* * *

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde el beso en el festival escolar, todo era normal, si es que así se le podía llamar. El único cambio, era que Misaki no podía el evitar sonrojarse cada vez que estaba cerca de Usui es que no podía controlar su corazón, moría de nervios y sin quererlo evitaba sus miradas y solía tratarlo un poco mal los nervios no dejaban que controlara sus propios labios, de verdad que ella no quería pero era inevitable.

Este día en especial en el Maid Café, Misaki se sentía un poco débil, probablemente se debía a que se había exigido demasiado por el examen que habían tenido ese día sumándole así, todas las actividades que ella hacía en un solo día, como era de esperar de ella. Por su parte Usui notó un cambio en la usual Misaki, tal vez se había aburrido, ya no lo quería o tal vez no le gustaba del todo, pues luego del beso el día del festival, lo trataba fríamente, y el desgano y sequedad de Misaki en este día no lo ayudaba a motivarse. Pudo observar como Misaki se había vuelto un poco torpe y se mostraba amable de más con los chicos del café de hecho se comportaba más amable con todos excepto él y obviamente él solo podía notar que se comportaba más amable solo con los chicos, eso lo hizo sentir celos, mientras que cuando se encontraba con el evitaba mirarlo y aquello ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo. Pero él no tenía ni idea del cansancio y fiebre de la Maid.

El día transcurrió con una Misaki que ya se había disculpado unas quince veces en el correr de todo él día y un Usui con una molestia palpable y una vena saludando de un tamaño enorme que no dejaba de palpitarle en la cabeza.

-Misaki-llamó la jefa-¿Podrías sacar la basura cuando te vayas? Y no olvides cerrar la puerta- Dijo antes de retirarse

-No te preocupes no lo haré, nunca lo hago- Dijo susurrando la última parte

-Misaki yo quiero hablar contigo más tarde ¿De acuerdo?- anunció Usui

-No puede esperar a mañana- Preguntó Misaki tratando de ser lo más gentil posible, de controlar sus nervios y por encima de aquello de controlar su tambaleo al caminar, pues no quería que Usui lo notara

-Pues… No, no puede esperar- Misaki lo miró cansinamente, aquello fue lo que lo hizo explotar

Usui acorralo a una tambaleante Misaki contra la pared algo violentamente y le dedicó una mirada enojada

-Tu me quieres o no?!-explotó- Desde aquel día evitas mirarme a los ojos y explícame que fue lo que te sucedió hoy siendo tan amable con todos-Exigió saber Usui

Unas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Misaki sin poder evitarlo, quería pedirle disculpas al chico y explicarle su comportamiento, quería explicarle que no se sentía bien, pero el dolor de cabeza y las palabras de Usui lo impedían

-Mi Misaki?- Pregunto ahora el preocupado Usui antes de colocar una mano sobre la frente de Misaki- Estás hirviendo-dijo sorprendido-Tsk mierda soy un idiota lo lamento mucho Misaki

-Yo… lo siento yo si te quiero pero no puedo evitarlo me siento incómoda- Dijo una Misaki muchísimo más sincera de lo normal debido a la fiebre

-No te preocupes ahora de eso,¡ demonios no puedo estar enojado contigo de si te encuentras de esta manera!-Dijo un preocupado Usui antes de suspirar-Yo también te quiero, lamento haber sido tan estúpido.-

En ese momento Misaki ya no pudo mantenerse en pie por lo que Usui la sostuvo y la cargo como se carga a una novia.

-¿Misaki?- Dijo preocupado

-Lamento ser una molestia Usui- Se disculpó Misaki

-Ya te lo dije no eres ninguna molestia- Dijo antes de mirarla a los ojos y colocar un suave y tierno beso es sus labios-Te quiero

-Yo, también te quiero- Contestó una casi dormida Misaki

-Lo sé- Dijo burlonamente Usui, Misaki suspiro y se retracto

-Te odio-¿Por qué tenía que ser tan astuto?

Aquello hizo soltar una pequeña risita a Usui para luego colocar otro beso sobre los labios de una adormecida y cansada Misaki

-Solo descansa, yo me haré cargo de ti- Aquello fue lo último que escucho Misaki antes de caer dormida junto con la sensación de ser acariciada en la mejilla perdiéndose así la sensación del tierno beso que le siguió más tarde a esa caricia.

* * *

**Espero te haya gustado sé que es corto pero espero que sea suficiente para compensar el malentendido por favor déjame un review con críticas de ser necesario y tu opinión de este fanfic ya sabes si te gustó y que debería mejorar. En fin recuerden que conquistaremos juntos el mundo!**


End file.
